Ryuku Kenshi
|team = Squad 5 |previous team = Squad 4 |partner = Isuna Uchikia Managa Inutsuchi |previous partner = Managa Inutsuchi |base of operations = Yamanika |marital status = Engaged to Isuna Uchikia |relatives = Mother (Deceased) Father (Deceased) |education = Kendo Denkou-Yari Waza |status = Active |shikai = Hyōshoku Tenshi |bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} Ryuku Kenshi is the 4th seat of the 5th division in the 17 Elite Strike Forces and about 400 years ago, 6th seat of the 4th division in the 13 Court Guard Squads, and a descendant of a long line of Stealth Force Shinigami known as Nodarachi. Appearance Ryuku has long curly black hair that is shaved on the left side, dark Cyan eyes, and a scar on his lip from a fight with a hollow in Yamanika. His nose is not very pronounced, the bridge depth is shallow but visible. Close examination of his left eye shows that he lost it and had it replaced with a fake one, though that would not tell you that it was lost in in a battle with a Menos Grande. Ryuku's vestments feature the traditional Soul Reaper Black Kimono, with a white cloak wrapped over it. He lost his human life at the age of 24, and retains a very youthful appearance because he takes exceedingly good care of himself. his cheekbones are lightly pronounced, though his face is more feminine than a common male. He has light stubble, well kept, but doesn't want to grow it any further. His Kimono is ragged, the bottoms of his pants are ripped considerably, showing his sandals, and his white cloak is also worn out and ripped up on the edges, he likes to wear rugged and visibly worn out fabric. The cloak has a small button made out of a Black Diamond that holds it in place.His sheathe is armored, and it has four long strands of cloth that connect to his kimono to keep it in place, and a chain with two ornaments which he took liberty of adding; A Spider with small crystals and a Teardrop, Spider to signify the Spider and the Fly, Deception, to be mislead by seduction or flattery, and the teardrop to represent his Mother. His body is not very muscular, though he works out pretty often, he does not do any exercises that tone his body itself, but more his arms and legs. He is tall and skinny, not bony, but probably slightly below average size for a male. Personality Ryuku has a strong sense of responsibility. He and his Mother spent a lot of time fighting to survive due to lack of food and money to buy food, Ryuku has always had to keep things in check to help his mother as well. This has caused Ryuku to have a serious personality towards his duties, he sees his duties as his number one priority and success must be achieved. However he loves to joke around and commonly refers to himself as a dumbass, and his favorite activity off-duty is making his friends and fellow team mates laugh til their stomachs hurt. He is a happy individual, though due to being bullied and made fun of a lot in his childhood, and being pushed away, he is still not prone to holding anybody but a select few close to himself. Protective of his mother in a lot of cases and circumstances, He holds other's safety at a much higher priority than his own, and more often than not will be seen defending his comrades before rushing to be the big star of the fight. During his human life as a teenager, he refrained from making many friends because he saw everybody as very ignorant to the reality of what the world is, which is ugly, and ruthless. Towards his comrades he deems them as his family, but treats them as comrades and fighters, to be hardened and prepared to do whatever it takes to preserve their lives and the lives of their fellow squad mates. Ryuku did not have many friends in his previous life and the only two people he keeps close are his Fiancee Isuna Uchikia, and his best friend, Managa Inutsuchi. At heart, Ryuku is a very sweet individual, he is troubled by the loss of his comrades greatly, he even shed tears for weeks after his fellow comrade died within his arms in a devastating battle against a [Menos Grande]. His ambition drives him to always better his comrades skills and show them that their strength is not the only way to be strong, they must be strong in their emotional content, their hearts. Isuna and Ryuku share a feeling of loneliness that Ryuku feels nobody should have to live with. They have both experienced losing everything, being alone, abused, or disregarded. Ryuku is a very empathetic individual, though does not want to be because it affects his performance, and his care for his Fiancee because he becomes sad when other people around him are as well. It is something he has tried to fix but just can't. He takes good care of her and always makes her feel happy. Squad 4's Influence Squad 4's Main Duties were to keep the Seireitei clean and tend to the wounded and sickly. He was mainly tasked to a relief group. More often than not, he had to fight off the enemies his relief force encountered alone, due to the rest of the force being taken up by their tasks of helping the wounded or extraction. He did however like being in Squad 4, he learned that you don't need to hold a Zanpakuto or use a Spell to be strong, or helpful. Sometimes just consoling words, and a level headed attitude will be all you need to be strong. Combat is an obvious scenario to think in that a Zanpakuto and Kido would be imperative, but when you have a bad attitude towards things, or your head is scrambled, you don't think straight and do things irrationally and without thinking clearly. Ryuku, these days, makes sure to demonstrate to his fellows that they should always remain strong in their mind and soul before thinking of holding a sword to an enemy. Fighting while angry forces you to forget what the enemy can do to you, and then you focus only on what you can do to the enemy. You feel like you're stronger, but you're just exerting needless amounts of energy for sometimes (A lot of times) unsatisfactory results. He always keeps his head, or does his absolute best to do so. All thanks to Squad 4. Habits and Tendencies Ryuku has a habit of forgetting things frequently, it's not a constant thing, it happens randomly. He listens to music a lot, carrying headphones in his pockets wherever he goes. He likes to listen to things while fighting because it keeps him calm and collected. When he takes them out is when things get serious. Ryuku chews his nails. A lot. Sometimes bites the skin off of his fingertips. He can't really help it, it's something he got from his mother, as she did it a lot too.He listened to music almost constantly as a child. Ryuku collects swords. Not just any swords. The weapons of his fallen comrades. He keeps them as constant reminders that he needs to be stronger to help his team become stronger. He isn't a lieutenant yet, but he is sort of their other leader besides their Captain. Ryuku plays acoustic guitar and sings. Before he died he took extensive singing lessons and practiced every day of his life, other than his education it was all he had to put his life into. However Ryuku doesn't like to sing for anybody other than Isuna. However during festivals and celebrations He and Isuna have been holding performances for years. When meditating, Ryuku sometimes unintentionally rocks back and forth breaking his concentration. He used to do this a child when his mother would rock him back and forth on her lap in her rocking chair, and it's a comfortability and nervous habit. Ryuku loves cosplaying. He has dressed up as many different anime characters that he likes, and keeps most of the costumes and weapons in his storage closet. Ryuku is a big time writer. He loves writing, and it's one of his ways of getting his anger or frustration out. These writings can range anything from Lyrics to a song, to an entire chapter of a story. Ryuku tends to leave his dishes in his room without washing them a lot which tends to anger Isuna greatly sometimes. Not for longer than maybe a day but it's still a bad habit that he strives to get rid of. History Lineage Ryuku's family is actually from a long line of lost Soul Reapers known as the Nodarachi, that fought during the war between the Quincies and the Soul Reapers. They were an elite force of what would be the Stealth Division's finest and one of the captains of their group was Ryuku's Great Grandfather, Tobioma Kenshi, a Soul who became a Shinigami and rose to Captain level in under 2 years. His clan Nodarachi was slowly built up, whilst he fought with the Soul Reapers to defeat Hollows and protect Humans. Over the course of 25 years Nodarachi grew into the one of the strongest divisions in the Society during the era of the Quincy and Shinigami War. Their clan fought hard against the Quincies when they started their attacks on the Shinigami. They were one the leading divisions on the assaults. Their group was wiped out by the Quincies, but they were also one of the groups that did the most damage to the Quincy forces. During that time, the Nodarachi clan was famed, they were the hardest fighting and the most looked up to. Tobioma's son, A'Oshigo, A rare case where He and his son both found each other in the Soul Society and became soul reapers together, was adopted into the family about 10 years prior to the Quincy war. He was quickly outcasted, by everyone aside from Tobioma because Tobioma was his blood relative, and they assumed he was considered special compared to them, even though the reality of that thought was the farthest thing from. A'Oshigo was an esteemed expert at sword fighting, and was often seen as boastful about this same fact. During the Quincy war he was often seen showing off, or talking down on his opponents. It's not the image you should go for, especially on the battlefield. In the Seireitei, Ryuku was noticed for this relation to Nodarachi, though not having any real connection except the last name of his Great Grandfather and Grandfather, because his biological father was Human. Ryuku has a younger sister named Iori Kenshi, who is a soul in the Soul Society. She died at the age of 14 when her school burned down. Not too much is really know about her, Ryuku and Iori were separated at birth because their father divorced their mother during her Pregnancy. She aspires to be like her Older brother, often copying his clothing style or actions. They have met in the soul society, but only twice, though both times for extensive periods of time. She wants to become a soul reaper as well, but does not meet the qualifications as of late. Ryuku was not always deliberately isolated. When he was a child he played with other kids all the time. It wasn't until his teen years did he start becoming less involved with other people. Most would probably consider it typical teenage problems, Ryuku was bullied in school, not particularly for his musical tastes, or that fact that his main activities were listening to music and ignoring others, but mostly because he did not like being around others. Life Ryuku grew up in an apartment with his Mother. They had trouble getting by because they didn't have the money to pay for food, His mother could only hold down a small job due to her age, and Ryuku was not old enough to work yet. During a Hollow crisis, Ryuku and his mother were attacked. His mother was crushed under falling rubble in the ruins of their apartment complex. Because the complex was falling apart and she could not get out, His mother told him to run away and not to look back. He ran, he wanted to stay but he knew he would just get killed anyway. He collapsed about a mile away and died from starvation and dehydration. When he awoke he had an odd chain connected to his chest, and from what he could tell, nobody could see or hear him. Ryuku hadn't a clue what was going on. Walking down the street, contemplating what he should do, he was attacked by a hollow, who grabbed hold of him. Ryuku struggled but could not lose the Hollows grip, the Hollow squeezed harder and harder and Ryuku was starting to panick. Then, a woman in a black Kimono flew by and sliced the Hollow clean in half. Ryuku fell to the ground, and the woman walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek. She told him that she was going to send him to the Soul Society, that he would be safe there and it would be a happy place. However her felt as though he had unfinished business in the human world, and so she elected to help him find out what it is. He tried to remember, when she mentioned his Mother. He remembered that his mother was crushed. That she told him to run away, and not look back. He wanted to see his mother one last time and apologize to her for not being able to protect her. They searched for his mother throughout Karakura, night and day, for about two days. His mother seemed to be nowhere and Ryuku was starting to give up hope. The woman reassured him, telling him that it may take time but he will find her, it will just take a little bit. They kept searching. The woman said she felt a presence of a hollow that was fairly stronger than the hollow that attacked Ryuku and told him he should stay put so she can go and defeat it. Ryuku didn't want to be alone in case another one should appear but he stayed put for a few minutes. After a few minutes though, he couldn't hold himself anymore and ran after her. Arriving to the scene, he found the woman next to his mother, who was being attacked by the Hollow before the Woman had slain it. Ryuku ran over to his mother sobbing and couldn't contain his happiness, but also his sorrow. As he sorrowfully apologized to his Mother for not being able to protect her, she put her hand on his head and told him that he did not need to protect her to make her happy. She was happy he was there in her lifetime, that she had a son who was willing to protect his mother no matter what. This scenario is what Souls must go through to be able to journey to the Soul Society, they must let go of their regrets and fulfill what their last desire is to pass on peacefully. The Woman performed what is called a Konsō, it is the traditional procedure that Passes souls onto the Soul Society. She tapped him and his mother on the forehead and they dissipated into the night sky. Arriving in the Soul Society, he woke up on a small Bluff, Overlooking a small portion of the south side of Rukongai. So this was the Soul Society. He went down to the city and decided to do some site seeing before anything else. Througout the course of the day Ryuku saw many beautiful things, and he met some nice people too, though he was uncomfortable due to his isolation problem. He was searching for a place he could make his home at, and he met an older woman with a young girl that was living with her, named Isuna Uchikia. Ryuku was not one to socialize, but the woman insisted he stay with them. During his time with them, Ryuku trained his sword fighting skills mildly for about a year, when he met a man named Managa Inutsuchi, about the same age as he was. Managa was talkative and asked Ryuku a lot of questions he himself did not know the answers to. He elected to help Ryuku train however, because he noticed Ryuku's form and style was not particularly effective. They became good friends and Managa taught Ryuku how to wield a sword, well, a Rod at least. Managa was good at crafting so he crafted well-suited sparring rods out of wood, and he taught Ryuku how to defend himself, and how to fight. Eventually they both started yearning to be able to assist the Soul Reapers in their job in protecting Humanity from the Hollows. Over the course of about 2 years, the Soul Society began noticing their efforts and progression. Head Captain Yamamoto became interested as well. He requested they were monitored until he deemed them ready to be tested, and that the Monitors reported back to him on any changes and developments. Isuna was a short teenage girl with long red hair, yellow eyes and light skin. She always wore black, or black and red, and she constantly tried to talk to Ryuku despite him trying to stay alone the majority of his time with her and the old Woman. Eventually he gave in and allowed her to come into his room and talk with him about his isolation issues. Isuna was killed by her father in her human lifetime, he was abusive and her family fought profusely. Eventually it led to her father murdering everybody and even killing himself. As is the idea, you are likely never to see your family once you enter the Soul Society. Ryuku knew this lonely feeling despite his reasons being because he refused to socialize with people. Ryuku didn't like being empathetic because he may enjoy uplifting others, his empathy is strong and he unfortunately allows others' sadness to make him sad as well. He can't really help himself, it just happens. Ryuku felt really comfortable around Isuna, something that didn't happen often, Managa is the only other exception. She always told Ryuku that he shouldn't be afraid to be friends with people even though he has had bad experiences with others. Not everybody is going to be mean, like not everybody is going to be nice. They were together quite a lot, they began to have feelings for each other, Ryuku had not felt this feeling before and was confused. They talked to each other so often it felt normal, but this feeling was foreign ground for him. Isuna mentioned her feelings to him and Ryuku felt embarrassed. Judging from the look on his face she seemed to understand that he felt the same way. Eventually they began dating, and ever since then have been together, Ryuku has even helped her heal substantially and she was eventually able to enroll in the Academy. They have been together for almost 6 years now and recently got Engaged. The monitors watched them for a good year and a half. They trained hard, and practiced every single day, sometimes till they collapsed from exhaustion. Eventually, after about a year or two, They were taken to the Academy, and they were tested for qualification. Ryuku qualified as an expert at Kido, and Sword Fighting, average in Hand to Hand, though his hand to hand was lacking severely. He was proficient in only a few categories, but got all around good scores. Managa also passed with seemingly flying colors, being an expert at sword fighting, and also an expert at Kido. Two years passed and Ryuku was accepted as a 6th seat, and appointed to Byakuya Kuchiki as an apprentice, and proceeded to train with him in Hand to Hand, Managa was accepted as a Lieutenant of squad 12. Four or five years passed after joining the Soul Reapers in Seireitei, Ryuku had fought many enemies and lost many comrades in the course of the last 4 or 5 years of his life as a Soul Reaper. In the Rukon district of the Soul Society. Ryuku had made friends in the Soul Society and also a few enemies. His past and his family history is another reason for that. hatred tends to spawn from Jealousy. Due to this sometimes he is attacked, or confronted during his off-duty time, or when he is alone. Ryuku was confronted by a man who claimed to be redeeming someone for what Ryuku had done to them, and blatantly attacked him. Ryuku, seeing no other option retaliated and killed the man without hesitation. The kill was unable to be seen as anything other than a murder, as two other people were apparently in on it and went to the other captains to put out false pretenses that Ryuku was going to murder a man that night. Ryuku was then exiled from Seireitei. Isuna and Managa plead his innocence more than their share of months straight. After a year and a half passed, Ryuku returned with a letter that told them everything that REALLY happened, more spefically, what explained his innocence. After the crime was pronounced resolved and Ryuku was given the opportunity to return, he, Isuna and Managa decided to resign and persue another path. Which led to them discovering Yamanika. This place is apparently another Soul Society, which has been being built since before the Quincy Shinigami War. Its only members are Ryuku, Managa, Isuna, Three Captains, Three Lieutenants, a Head Captain, and 90 other low rank Shinigami. Yamanika's qualifications require at least a year of personal training, being monitored, and then a week of training with a Captain in order to determine ranking upon acceptance. Ryuku was accepted as a 4th seat, and personally requested that Isuna, managa were given a postion as well alongside him. With encouraging words and some persuasion, Ryuku managed to get them to oblige. Since then he has fought countless battles and lost many good people. Ryuku these days moves from Seireitei to Yamanika in order to protect both Societies. Ryuku & Hyoshoku Tenshi After about a year into becoming a Soul Reaper, Ryuku had not learned his Zanpakuto's name yet. Head Captain Yamamoto, who had been training Ryuku in Kendo and The Way of the Sword, told Ryuku of the bonds between a Zanpakuto and what it means to awaken it. Ryuku meditated daily in order to awaken Hyoshoku Tenshi and find her name. He placed his sword upon his lap and meditated his focus into his Zanpakuto and entered her domain. Inside, she attacked him without warning. She requested he tell her how much he wants to become her master, and what for. Ryuku told her that he would do anything to become her master, that he wanted to protect people and show people that they can be strong even without physical strength. Hyoshoku Tenshi told him to prove himself and attacked him profusely. After almost 5 hours within Meditation, Ryuku reawoke. Returning to Yamamoto three days later after some personal training with Managa with his newly gained partner, Yamamoto was surprised at how quickly Ryuku awakened his Zanpakuto. Hyoshoku Tenshi is a cold individual, literally, however represents a somewhat opposite personality from Ryuku. She is not empathetic in any way, her emotionless personality is an almost exact opposite of Ryuku. However she expresses much emotion when speaking with Ryuku during his Meditation. They frequently discuss their care for eachother and promise that one will always be strong for the other and never let the other down. Her manifest form is that of an Angel. Her hair is medium length and Bright Cyan, her eyes are light blue. She sports piercing white wings and a Halo made out of Ice, her Tiara Gems are also made out of Ice. Her outfit is white trimed with cyan, normally she is only wearing a shirt and pants with a cloak on her shoulders, during the Muramasa crisis she wore a white kimono with cyan trim and a cloak and her tiara was not present. A Zanpakuto Spirit of the opposite gender of its master is extremely rare, Ryuku likely donned this spirit due to his Feminine personality and characteristics. Equipment Senbon: 'Ryuku possesses an eye for precise kills, and has been practicing his Senbon skills profusely. They tend to come in handy on stealth missions, Especially for Ryuku who prefers staying away from heavy conflict and would rather either get rid of them swiftly and quickly, or just not have to fight at all. '''MP3 Player: '''Ryuku carries an MP3 player basically anywhere he goes to listen to music. According to him it helps him concentrate in battle and can change his mood drastically depending on what he is listening to. '''Smoke Bombs: '''Ryuku prefers strategical evasions of combat, or silent and quick battles. So to help this occur he uses smoke bombs to divert the enemy's attention, or to cover up a direct assault and end the fight quickly as possible. '''Chain: '''Not his most commonly used weapon, Ryuku sometimes dons a Chain as a means of either constricting his foes, using his Reiryoku to lengthen it, and using Tsuzuri Raiden as a means of electrifying his opponent, or when he is unarmed as a means of defending against or temporarily fighting against his opponent. Powers & Abilities ' : Training from the particularly famous Byakuya Kuchiki provided Ryuku with extensive Hakuda skills. The training was rigorous and sometimes seemed harsh even for Byakuya's standards, but it has payed off by pushing his pain tolerance to high levels. His body is not very muscular but he seems to tolerate pain exceedingly well after his training. Ryuku is also fluent in two other styles of martial arts from his training before becoming a Soul. *'Tai-Jutsu': Before he died, Ryuku possessed a natural talent for Tai-Jutsu. He mixes Tai-Jutsu and Tsuzuri Raiden, using his palms as cups for lighting and when he connects he directly targets the enemy's pressure points. *'Jujitsu': Ryuku utilizes the grappling styles of Jujitsu with Hakuda, and his Maneuvering Capabilities, he has been able to throw his enemies through buildings and flash step to the other side before they land, and throw them to the ground afterwards. He has also been able to hold down enemies exceeding more than twice his size. : He has practiced multiple aspects of the skill Flash Step, an incredibly fast movement technique, He is an intermediate at the moment, but he is progressing quickly. Physical Prowess: Ryuku exercises almost every day, doing 300 push ups, and running the length of about 20 miles to any point and 20 miles back home. He takes great pride in exercising and believes it should be a vital part of anybody's daytime activities. *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': Due to the fact that Ryuku excercises pretty often, his running capabilities and overall movement speed are above average. It's not a major part of his fighting style because he fights with partners, but when Ryuku fights alone he expresses a great deal of Maneuverability, often flipping around and showing off in flashy ways of dodging his enemies attacks. : Kendo training from Yamamoto, and self taught sword fighting techniques and Kido almost constantly. Managa trains Ryuku hard and forces him to exert his strength to the fullest capacity in order to expand his abilities and threshold and his sword fighting is very unpredictable because he even went far enough as to create an entire variant of technique himself. *'Kendo': Ryuku's secondary main style of swordsmanship that he takes much pride in practicing in combat. His skills are considerably powerful due to his constant training. However he really only uses Kendo if he realizes his opponent either greatly exceeds his expectations or when he needs to start fighting seriously. *'Denkou-Yari Waza': What he tends to call his self-developed sword style. Ryuku uses Tsuzuri Raiden with his Zanpakuto to lengthen his reach and attack his enemies from a range. His distance is limited to a 10 to 15 foot radius unless he lengthens his sword with his Reiryoku. It is a perfected technique he prefers to use other than Kendo. *'Dual Wielding': Ryuku likes to pair his Zanpakuto with his armored Sheathe for defense, and for non-lethal take downs. : He has very strong spiritual pressure for a 4th. Nothing compared to a captain or Lieutenant, but definitely out of the ordinary for a 4th seat. He can manipulate the length, width and overall size and bulk of his Zanpakuto almost too easily. However there is a limit, it can only grow to about 55 inches and it will go no further. And it can't get wider than a half foot. Kido Expert: Known to excel in Kido usage as well, He trained his Kido with Managa who was more experienced with it. They sparred often to more effectively examine the types of Kido Ryuku was best at.Bakudo #8: Seki, Bakudo #9: Geki are a couple of his favorites. He uses them extensively to protect both himself and his comrades. Hado #11: Tsuzuri Raiden is his most used Kido spell. He channels it through his Zanpakuto to extend his reach, extendable even further if he lengthens his blade with his Reiryoku. Bakudo #61: Rikujōkōrō is a less used Bakudo of his, using it pretty rarely, usually when he or somebody else is cornered. Keen Intellect: Ryuku possesses a very perceptive and powerful mind. He payed absolute attention in school and has been self teaching himself since he was sent to the Soul Society. *'Intuition:' His intuitive capabilities are very strong. He is very good at assessing the situation and predicting outcomes quite accurately. Making things a lot easier to plan for. Zanpakutō Hyoshoku Tenshi is a sheer black Shirasaya style Zanpakuto, with rivets down the ede of the blade like a saw blade, that branch out his spiritual energy, and can be individually lengthened by his fluctuating Reiryoku. In Shikai his sword is transformed into a War Scythe, with a ridged blade, the ice covers the blade, which turns the blade into a sort of "Ice-Saw" appearance, However the points where the teeth are consumed are shot out at the enemy in event of Ten No Kori being used. The Ice itself is very dangerous, it can freeze other Zanpakuto, and when it touches skin it can cause severe frost bite. *' ': :Shikai Special Ability: :*'Ten No Kōri' (天の氷, Heavenly Ice): Forms a large wave of Ice Arrows that pierce enemies and flash freeze the wounds. The downside is that they are uncontrollable and are prone to missing their target unless used on an unsuspecting target or when their opponent is off guard. :*'Jikosoujizukei' (Fractal): Fractals of Ice from his blade seethe into the enemies skin, blade, or armor/clothing and freeze the areas solid, before exploding into a blizzard of snow and doing massive damage to the enemy. The problem is that the blade of Hyoshoku Tenshi HAS to connect for it to be used. :*'Nyō Hanamuke' (Flesh Parting): Hyoshoku Tenshi splits into four segments and if they connect, Split further and rip open the skin, then flash freeze the area of effect, and result in severe frostbite. They move incredibly fast, However, they can be deflected in the opponent can anticipate their movement speed. It also cannot be used in Bankai stage release. :*'Tōketsu' (Freeze): Forms a large ice crystal that consumes the enemy, and creates a genjutsu, or illusion, that attacks the enemy by utilizing its worst fears as a weapon. Can only be used before Ten No Kori has been used in the current time Ryuku released her. Quotes "The first step to happiness is to admit you have made mistakes. The second step is to accept that they were made. The third step is to move past them, and become somebody." "Always overestimate your opponent. Underestimation will get you killed" *to his comrades during a large in-fight* "Stop! We are a family. This team is brothers and sisters, here to protect Souls, and each other. We are not here to argue and bicker like children at one another over disagreements. We must all be strong, and remember that it's okay to question the safety of a mission, or perhaps the person in power." *Fighting an enemy that broke free of his Rikujokoro* "*My intuitive skills are powerful. What made you think that it would surprise me when you broke free of my Rikujokoro?" Category:Original Character Category:Fanon Character